


Your Jawline(So sharp)

by bby_youza_fool



Series: Wonpil and Dowoon's Sex Adventures [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Dick Jerking, Floor Sex, Grinding, It's Dopil btw, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, bottom wonpil, top dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_youza_fool/pseuds/bby_youza_fool
Summary: All because of Wonpil's jawline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont laugh at the title istg I can't make titles for shit. And I'll prolly change it later anyway so...but this is a week long thing I worked on so... here~ I just rlly wanted some Dopil/Pilwoon smut so I made it myself hehe and I know the ending is odd but I had no idea how I should end this. I hope you enjoy :)

“You’re staring.”

 

Dowoon tore his eyes away from Wonpil, blushing a deep red and sporting a crooked grin.

The two sit on the couch in the living room of their apartment, watching a movie. 

 

“Is something wrong? Something on my face?” Wonpil asked, running a hand over his face. 

Dowoon shook his head dumbly. “No, hyung, nothing on your face.”

 

“Oh, why were you staring?”

 

Dowoon looked back at his hyung, wondering if he should tell him or not. “No reason, just watch the movie, hyung.”

 

As soon as Wonpil turned his head, Dowoon’s eyes hit the spot he’d been staring at before. He couldn’t look away, his eye’s just drawn to the way Wonpil’s jawline was sculpted. Dowoon has obviously noticed the other man’s prominent feature before, but today, it was just sharper than ever and Dowoon couldn’t help but notice. The way Wonpil would chew on the popcorn, making his jaw line show even more. They way he would tilt his head back when he laughed, showing off the perfect contour. Dowoon just wanted to suck on his on his jaw, have it turn purple and let everyone know Dowoon had claimed him and his jawline. He wanted to claim Wonpil right then and there. He just wanted to grab him by his neck and…

 

“You’re staring again.”

 

Dowoon sighed slowly, laughing slightly. “I was, huh? Go ahead, just watch the movie, hyung.”

 

Wonpil gave him a crooked look before shrugging and turning back to the movie. Dowoon was now in a war with himself. He was getting so turned on just by looking at Wonpil, he didn’t know what to do. Him and Wonpil had done things like that before but it was mostly out of curiosity or boredom. But now, Dowoon just wants Wonpil so bad. So bad that in his mind he says  **_fuck it._ **

 

Dowoon turned to Wonpil, finding a spot with his eyes where he wanted to mark first. He leaned in with a steady quickness, lips just grazing Wonpil’s jaw when he whispered a  **_can I_ ** and connected his lips.

 

Wonpil jumped at the contact, slightly pushing Dowoon away who hardly budged. “Hyung,” Dowoon began, “can I?”

 

“Eh,” Wonpil coughed, “what do you mean?”  Dowoon smiled, raising a hand Wonpil’s cheek and rubbing a thumb over his jawline. “You’re jawline is just too distracting today. Can I kiss it?”

 

Wonpil nodded, turning to turn the tv off. 

Dowoon leaned in once more, connecting his lips to Wonpil’s jawline and sucking slightly. Wonpil closed his eyes at the contact, setting the popcorn bowl aside and leaning into Dowoon’s touch. 

 

Dowoon’s hands found either side of Wonpil’s head, his mouth still sucking on Wonpil’s jaw. Dowoon tilted Wonpil’s head back, starting to suck the underside of his jaw. Wonpil’s mouth opened slightly, his hand grabbing at the leather couch they were seated on. 

 

“Lay back,” Dowoon instructed and Wonpil did so immediately. Dowoon hooked his arms around Wonpil’s neck, cushioning his head as it hit the couch. Without hesitation, Dowoon made contact with Wonpil’s neck. 

 

Dowoon sucked on Wonpil’s adam apple, licking over the hump and up his neck. He stopped once he reached Wonpil’s jaw, smirking as he saw the expression on the other’s face and licked a stripe from the underside of his jaw to his chin.

 

Dowoon grabbed the sides of Wonpil’s head again, pulling back as he licked the underside of his jaw. He bit down slowly, Wonpil fidgeting under him as he licked back over the mark. His hands found their way to Dowoon’s hair and he pulled softly. He Smirked against his jaw, moving down to his neck and biting down. Wonpil gasped at the bite, biting his lip and whining slightly.

 

Dowoon licked over his adam apple again, biting just below it and licking. Wonpil rubbed his hands in Dowoon’s hair, gripping the strands whenever Dowoon bit down. Wonpil felt the younger’s hot breath spread on his skin and he shuddered. 

 

Dowoon sucked on Wonpil’s neck once more before disconnecting his mouth. Wonpil whined.

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

“I just wanted to look at you, and your hickeys,” Dowoon purred, rubbing a finger over three red marks. 

 

“You really left three? How am I going to cover that up?” He groaned.

 

“I’ll figure something out. But, now..” 

 

Dowoon cut himself off, leaning down and kissing Wonpil on his lips. Wonpil responded quickly, grabbing at Dowoon’s hair again and returning the kiss. Dowoon licked Wonpil’s top lip, sucking on his bottom lip, and licking his top again. The other moaned softly. 

 

Dowoon initiated for the kiss to go farther, his tongue probing at Wonpil’s already opened mouth. His tongue licked over Wonpil’s teeth and tongue, their tongues moving in unison. Dowoon rested his chest on the other’s, his breath starting to get ragged.

Wonpil’s hands slipped under Dowoon’s shirt, running all the way to the nape of his neck. Dowoon shuddered slightly at Wonpil’s touched, sighing into the other’s mouth. He disconnected the kiss to look back at Wonpil who smiled shyly. Wonpil already looked a mess. His lips were red and he had three bright hickeys on his neck and jaw. Dowoon laughed quietly at the sight. 

 

“What,” Wonpil asked, frowning. “I wish you could see how you look right now,” he responded, smiling widely and wrapping his arms around Wonpil’s body. He flipped them over with a grunt.

 

“You want to take the lead now?” Dowoon offered. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” 

 

Wonpil covered his laugh with his hand, then looked back down at Dowoon with a smirk. “Well, if you’d allow me to.” Wonpil sat up, climbing off of Dowoon and standing beside the couch. 

 

“Sit down, normally.”

 

Dowoon did as he was told, sitting up and letting his back rest against the couch. He looked up at Wonpil with eager eyes and open arms. “What now?”

 

Wonpil hopped on the couch with quickness, straddling Dowoon’s legs and smirking. “Just enjoy it.”

 

Wonpil grinded his hips forward, causing a moan to release from Dowoon who threw his head back. Wonpil hummed contently, continuously rocking his hips to a pace his body set. Wonpil looked Dowoon in his eyes as he let his moans fall out of his mouth. He gripped the back of the couch for support. Dowoon hands, which were previously at his sides, gripped Wonpil’s butt, squeezing his cheeks through the sweatpants he was wearing. Wonpil moved his hips faster, rubbing their clothed erections together.

 

Wonpil saw an opportunity when Dowoon threw his head back again and decided to mark a spot on the other’s neck. He licked the spot first, then sucked softly. He licked a stripe from the spot down Dowoon’s neck and up again. He gave love bites all over Dowoon’s neck, 5 in total, before he took Dowoon’s lips with his own.

 

Wonpil held Dowoon’s head, laying his tongue over the other’s lips and Dowoon sucked on his tongue. Wonpil moaned on Dowoon’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Dowoon still sucked on Wonpil’s tongue hungrily, slipping his hands into Wonpil’s sweatpants and underwear. 

 

Drool dripped down Wonpil’s chin and neck but neither paid attention. Wonpil panted onto Dowoon’s mouth, feeling the hands kneading his butt. Dowoon released the boys tongue and licked at the drool that dripped down his chin and neck. Wonpil gripped Dowoon’s hair as the other licked his neck.

The younger pulled Wonpil’s black tee down his shoulder and sucked at the skin. He bit and sucked as he went, marking up the other’s body even more.

 

“Just take it off already,” Wonpil moaned, starting to grab at his own shirt. Dowoon disconnected his mouth from Wonpil’s shoulder and shrugged the boy’s shirt off with quickness. His mouth was connected again, wasting no time. 

 

A rough finger grazed over Wonpil’s nipple and he let out an audible moan. Dowoon moved from Wonpil’s shoulder, where he left two new marks, and went to his left nipple. He licked around the bud, flicking it with his finger a few times before pursing his lips around it. 

 

“Ah,” Wonpil moaned, biting his lip as his whole body spasmed. Dowoon grabbed Wonpil’s side to keep him in place as he licked and sucked on the bud. Wonpil whimpered above him, wiggling and squirming in Dowoon’s lap as he sucked. 

 

“Ah...g..a..~,” Wonpil moaned out. Dowoon’s left hand trickled up and down Wonpil’s side, leaving soft and quick touches. Wonpil, being the ticklish boy he is, squirmed even more at that. He protested loudly. 

 

“Don’t do that to me, you know how..ah...ticklish I am.” 

 

Dowoon only hummed in response, still sucking on the bud. He popped his mouth off and ran his tongue over the bud in a long stroke. He ran his palm over the nipple, in circles before moving onto Wonpil’s right nipple. He sucked on the perky bud with his finger rolling the other one.

 

Wonpil, who still sat on Dowoon’s lap, was a squirming mess. His erection, which was still sprung in his sweatpants, was rubbing against Dowoon’s clothed erection oh so painfully. He could already feel his underwear dampening from cum leaking out at an agonizingly slow pace. 

 

Wonpil threw his head back at every flick of the tongue Dowoon would do to his nipple. He gripped the back of Dowoon’s head and pulled him forward to his chest, the feeling being so unbearably pleasurable. Wonpil has an obvious nipple kink and Dowoon sure knew how to take it and run with it. 

 

Wonpil cradled Dowoon’s head as it moved up and down when he licked around his nipple. Still spasming, Wonpil’s mouth fell open in pleasure. Dowoon popped off and looked up at Wonpil. Wonpil stare back down at him, eyes glazed in pleasure. Dowoon inhaled sharply. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re so sexy right now. The way you’re looking at me with all those hickeys on you…” Dowoon trailed off, running a hand over the hickeys he left on Wonpil’s shoulder and collarbone. Wonpil gave a weak chuckle, leaning forward so his forehead connected to Dowoon’s.

 

“I look that good,” he started. “I really look that good?” Wonpil knew he couldn’t look more than a red, hickey covered, pleasure ridden mess but he went along with Dowoon’s words. 

 

Dowoon ran his hands over Wonpil’s back as he nodded his head and smiled widely. “You look so good, you always look so good,” he cooed before he connected his lips to Wonpil’s. Wonpil pursed his lips, returning the kiss. Dowoon moaned into the kiss, Wonpil sucking on his bottom lip before pushing his tongue past Dowoon’s lips. Lip smacking sounds filled the air as the two fist their hands in each others hair. 

 

Dowoon gripped Wonpil’s neck and tilted his head, allowing himself to get a better angle in the kiss. Wonpil only moaned, his already opened mouth falling even wider. The two broke apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips as they breathed in short gasps. 

 

Dowoon slid his hands into Wonpil’s sweatpants again but this time, he pulled them down allowing Wonpil’s ass to fall out. Wonpil looked down at Dowoon with smirk before he rose to his knees, pulled his sweatpants down his legs and threw them onto the coffee table.

 

“So eager,” Dowoon acknowledged, looking down at the outline of the other’s dick through his underwear. Wonpil nodded his head, settling onto Dowoon’s lap again.

 

“What should I do?” He drawled, looking down with lustful eyes. Dowoon chuckled. “Turn around and put your hands on the coffee, then I’ll decide.”

 

Wonpil seemed content with the answer, turning around so his hands lie on the coffee table and his legs on the couch in a doggy-style position. Dowoon admired Wonpil’s ass, the way it curved and the way his black boxers briefs hugged his cheeks. Dowoon planted a kiss to Wonpil’s right cheek through his underwear. 

 

“Are you going to…”

 

“Shh.” Dowoon cut Wonpil off. “Don’t worry about it.” Dowoon grabbed the hem of Wonpil’s briefs and pulled them off in a quick tug. Wonpil inhaled deeply when he felt his dick spring out of the confinement it was held in. 

 

Dowoon placed one hand on each of Wonpil’s cheeks before pulling them apart. He brought his mouth close to Wonpil’s puckering hole, who shuddered when he felt Dowoon’s breath ghost over it.

 

“Dowoon…” he mumbled.

 

Dowoon gave a long lick up Wonpil’s crack. Wonpil exhaled deeply, shutting his eyes close at the contact. Dowoon ran his tongue up and down Wonpil’s crack multiple times. Dowoon licked around the ring of muscle, spreading Wonpil’s cheeks more so his tongue could push past the hole. He licked inside of Wonpil before disconnecting his mouth. 

 

Wonpil shuddered when he felt Dowoon spit onto his hole and use his hand to rub it around. He used one finger to trace the outside of Wonpil’s asshole before he connected his mouth again, sucking and slurping. 

 

Dowoon pushed his face farther into Wonpil’s ass, using his hands to knead and shake his cheeks. Wonpil fell from his hands to his elbows as he arched his back with pleasure. He laid his forehead onto the coffee table as Dowoon sucked at his hole.

 

“Ahh, it feels so good Dowoon,” Wonpil moaned into his arms.

 

Dowoon removed his right hand from Wonpil’s cheek to instead grab his dick. Wonpil groaned at the touch and moaned at a loud decibel when Dowoon started to stroke his dick. Dowoon stroked up and down Wonpil’s dick before squeezing his balls and letting go. Dowoon took his mouth away from Wonpil’s ass as he looked at his hand with amusement. 

 

“Oh, what is this? Cum already?” He wondered. Wonpil sighed embarrassingly, dropping his head into his hands. “Well, you’re so good with your tongue that at this rate, I’ll come before I get a dick in my ass.”

 

Dowoon beamed with a laugh, giving a kiss to Wonpil’s left cheek. “Well, maybe we should make that happen, so I can make you come twice.”

 

Wonpil had an expression of shock before it twisted into an expression of amazement. “Go ahead, make me come, then,” he challenged. 

 

“You asked.”

 

Dowoon grabbed Wonpil’s sides and pulled him back onto his lap. Wonpil’s back lay against Dowoon’s chest and his ass on Dowoon’s thighs. “What are you planning on doing?” Wonpil wondered, trying to situate himself. Dowoon shushed him. “You’ll find out.”

 

Dowoon hooked one arm under Wonpil’s left leg so it spread his legs open and one hand on his dick. Dowoon stroked up and down slowly, stopping at the top to give little tugs before going down again. Dowoon took his other hand over Wonpil’s thigh and massaged his balls, still tugging on his dick. 

 

Wonpil’s head fell back as moans filled the air. Dowoon paused momentarily and spit onto his hand before stroking Wonpil’s dick again. Wonpil shuddered onto of him.

 

“Oh shit,” he moaned, grabbing at Dowoon’s thigh. He sucked in his breath, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself down. Dowoon moved his hand faster, his other hand squeezing, massaging Wonpil’s balls at an equally quick pace. Wonpil’s head fell to Dowoon’s shoulder who smirked at his reaction. He squeezed the other’s dick harder while slowing down his pace.

 

“F-fuck,” Wonpil cursed, his moans getting louder. Dowoon squeezing the top of Wonpil’s dick, tugging the head at a fast pace. He paused to spit into his hand again and resumed his stroke. He stroked the top of Wonpil’s dick faster, causing the other to curse and whimper. Dowoon changed his stroke to a long one, going up and down his dick. The hand that occupied Wonpil’s balls now rubbed and pinched the insides of Wonpil’s thighs. 

 

Dowoon felt cum start to drip out of Wonpil’s slit and onto his hand. He gripped the head of Wonpil’s dick tightly and rubbed the precum around with his thumb. Wonpil squirmed harshly at that, his hair brushing against Dowoon’s cheek and ear as he moved. Dowoon took Wonpil’s dick and hit it against his other hand, causing Wonpil to rumble a groan. 

 

“Yes, Dowoon, fuck yes. Hit it again, yes.”

 

Dowoon did as Wonpil asked, smacking his dick with his hand as Wonpil moaned loudly. Wonpil ran his hands over his thighs, trying to grab at something. He spread his legs wider, leaning more into Dowoon. He bit his lip, putting his hand around Dowoon’s when he started stroking again. 

 

Dowoon used one had to hold Wonpil’s dick in place as he stroked and squeezed the top of his dick. His pace got faster as he started to twist his hand around the other’s dick. Wonpil groaned a curse and used his hand to massage his balls hastily. 

 

Dowoon’s pace got even faster as his last few strokes sent Wonpil into a cursing, moaning frenzy. “Dowoon, oh fuck, oh yes, oh my god,” he spilled out, cum erupting onto his stomach and falling down Dowoon’s hand.

 

Dowoon brought his hand to his face, smirking and making sure Wonpil saw him before licking the cum off his fingers. He let the cum sit on his tongue before turning Wonpil’s head toward him and licking Wonpil’s lips. The cum smeared on Wonpil’s lips but he licked them clean and leaned to Dowoon who eagerly met his lips and tongue. Their tongues played with the cum between each other, it starting to dribble down Wonpil’s chin. Dowoon licked from the cum on Wonpil’s chin to his bottom lip, letting the cum fall back into Wonpil’s mouth. The two kissed like that for a while, before Dowoon licked the last of it off of Wonpil’s stomach and swallowed it. Wonpil gave him a kiss to his cheek and Dowoon smiled.

 

Wonpil was about to change his position when Dowoon held him back. 

“Who said you were done?” He questioned, holding Wonpil back with an arm across his chest. Dowoon snaked an arm under both of Wonpil’s legs, pulling them up causing Wonpil to slide down against Dowoon’s chest. He used his hands to push Wonpil’s legs apart and propped his legs up on the coffee table so Wonpil’s legs fell over his thighs and spread further. 

 

Dowoon ran his hands along the inside of Wonpil’s thighs before they came to a rest on his buttcheeks. There, he spread the cheeks, running a hand along the crack and Wonpil’s hole. He brought a finger up to Wonpil’s lips, not having to instruct the other on what to do next. Wonpil  pursed his lips around Dowoon’s finger and bobbed his head, tongue swirling around the digit in his mouth. He came off with a smack.

 

Dowoon reached his arm over Wonpil’a torso, Hopkins his hand so it lined up with the other’s hole before pushing in. His finger thrusted in and out of Wonpil by the works of a steady hand. Dowoon brought his other hand over Wonpil’s thigh and rubbed the other’s stomach.

 

“Ah,” he moaned, started to palm slowly at his dick. Dowoon smirked. “Should we make it three times instead of two?” Wonpil didn’t answer, his eyes closed and his mouth open in silent moans. “Hmm?” Dowoon hummed, waiting on Wonpil’s response but he didn’t get. He stopped moving his finger inside the other and waited for an answer.  Wonpil’s body jerked, his head turning to look at Dowoon. “Please,” he plead, “please, Dowoon.”

 

Dowoon moved his finger again, twisting and turning it. He made his pace slow and steady. Wonpil sighed in rhythm to Dowoon’s thrusts with his finger. He lay back against Dowoon’s chest and stomach, feeling the younger breath under him. 

 

Soon, Dowoon brought two fingers to Wonpil’s mouth which he licked and sucked hungrily. Dowoon watched in awe as the other tasted himself on Dowoon’s fingers. “I should’ve done this so much earlier,” Dowoon cooed. Wonpil only hummed due to the fingers in his mouth. He popped off and Dowoon lined them up to push them in. 

 

This time, Wonpil sighed audibly, biting his lips and stroking his dick. He gave long and slow strokes to match Dowoon’s slow thrusts. Wonpil sighed again, using his other hand to rub along his stomach, feeling over the faint hint of abs. Dowoon sped up his pace slightly, rubbing Wonpil’s thigh when he sped up. Wonpil continued to tug at his own dick, twisting his hand around the member. 

 

“Please, put another one in Dowoon, please.”

 

Without warning, Dowoon positioned a third finger and pushed it in. He felt Wonpil tense above him, his hand on his dick stopping and his other gripping Dowoon’s thigh. He thrusted the three fingers faster than the last times, wanting to catch Wonpil’s reaction. Wonpil gave a low moan, back starting to arch away from Dowoon. Dowoon grabbed Wonpil’s hand that was on his dick and gripped it, starting to move his hand up and down. Wonpil moaned out, back falling back onto Dowoon. Dowoon still moved his fingers in and out of Wonpil, not stopping even when he felt Wonpil tense. 

“Yes, yes, Dowoon, fuck, yes,” Wonpil moaned. “You feel good?” Dowoon asked, gripping Wonpil’s dick tighter. Wonpil’s breath hitched, his words getting caught in his throat before he choked out,  **_so fucking good_ ** .

 

Dowoon smirked, taking all three fingers out and running his palm over Wonpil’s hole before smacking it. Wonpil jerked, letting a quick cry out before settling again. Dowoon did it again before he pushed his four fingers in. 

 

“A...AH, Dowoon..” Wonpil yelped, gripping Dowoon’s thigh for dear life. “You want to feel really good? Stay still.” 

 

Wonpil did as Dowoon said, relaxing his body and laying back. That’s when Dowoon moved his fingers as fast as he could, thrusting in and out of Wonpil and feeling the other convulse above him. “Stay still,” Dowoon growled into Wonpil’s ear, putting an arm over the other’s torso. Wonpil whimpered and moaned out, nodding his head to nothing as Dowoon continued to thrust. He wrapped a hand around his own dick, stroking it fast and squeezing it as hard as he could. He needed his release right then and there.

 

Dowoon thrusted in and out of Wonpil until he hit his climax, spraying onto his stomach again. Wonpil was about to turn to Dowoon when he heard the other moan and throw his head back. Wonpil stared at him with confusion before uttering a slow, “Did you just…” 

 

Dowoon didn’t answer. The only thing to be heard was his heavy breathing. Wonpil smiled, turning around on Dowoon’s lap and straddling him. “Did that turn you on that much? Fingering me?” Dowoon let out a weak laugh, staring down at the hand that he used to finger Wonpil. 

 

“Yes,” he answered. “You turn me on that much.” Wonpil only blushed. Dowoon looked up at him, nodding his head and grabbing the sides of Wonpil’s waist and helping him turn. “Hold still.” Dowoon pushing Wonpil’s body back before leaning down and licking the cum off his stomach. He licked it up, sticking out his tongue before swallowing it all. Wonpil stared in amazement, leaning back up. “You’re so hot, I swear.”

 

Wonpil leaned into Dowoon’s lips, tasting the remnants of his cum on Dowoon’s tongue before pulling away. He leaned back. “Now, let’s get these cum soaked clothes off of you,” he ordered, grabbing the hem of Dowoon’s shirt before he pulled it off. “I can’t believe you still had clothes all this time.”  Wonpil climbed off the couch and sat on his knees on the floor.

 

Dowoon shrugged, starting to undo his belt before answering, “I just wanted to make you feel good.” Wonpil smirked, undoing the button on Dowoon’s pants. “Well, now I want you to feel good.”

 

Wonpil pulled Dowoons pants down and looked at his gray underwear that had a big, cum spot on the front. Wonpil leaned forward and licked a stripe up the underside of Dowoon’s dick through the fabric, mouthing at the tip. He pulled the briefs down and licked at the remnants of Dowoon’s cum. Dowoon moaned out, his dick finally being free and the heat of Wonpil’s mouth around his member. He ran a hand through Wonpil’s hair, putting a hand on the back of his head. Wonpil looked up at him through his eyelashes, bobbing his head up and down as his hand twist the base. Dowoon bit his lip, sighed out at the sensation. 

 

Wonpil popped off Dowoon’s dick, going to suck on his balls instead. He took one into his mouth, sucking on it before letting it fall out and licking a stripe on the sack. Wonpil grabbed Dowoon’s dick again, licking up the underside of it before stopping at the top, swirling his tongue around and taking Dowoon into his mouth again.

 

Dowoon groaned lowly, rubbing the back of Wonpil’s head when he dipped down. Wonpil popped off with swollen lips, looking up at Dowoon. 

 

“Dowoon, if you want, I’ll deepthroat you,” he offered, rubbing a hand on the inside of the other’s thigh. “Please,” Dowoon responded. Wonpil rose higher on his knees, placing two hands on both of Dowoon’s thighs. He wrapped his lips around Dowoon’s tip, relaxed his throat and went down. He felt Dowoon’s dick start to tickle in his throat but he went down regardless, staring to feel the other’s pubic hairs brush against his nose. Dowoon moaned audibly, he fingers fisting in Wonpil’s hair. Wonpil felt the urge to swallow so he came up, sucked on the tip before going down again. He choked a little, stopping halfway for a second before going all the way down. He lingered for a moment, relishing in the way Dowoon’s dick felt in his mouth. 

 

He felt Dowoon grab his hand and rub circles with his thumb. He came up and sucked off with a pop, wiping the spit that rolled down his chin before going down. As he went down, he could feel Dowoon buck his hips up. Wonpil pushed his hips down in fear of choking but he continued to go take his dick. He felt Dowoon buck again but he controlled his gag, coming up and sucking off.

 

“Do you want to do it? Fuck my face, I mean.” Wonpil blushed, it sounded weird coming from his own mouth but he wanted to say it and wanted it to happen.

 

Dowoon paused. They were doing so many firsts today, he was really losing count. Wonpil could sense Dowoon was thinking hard so he calmly retracted the idea. 

 

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine. It was just a suggestion.” Dowoon shook his head and stood up. “No, I want to. If you’d allow me.” 

 

Wonpil nodded his head eagerly, rising on his knees and lining up with Dowoon’s dick. Dowoon placed two hands on the back of Wonpil’s head before slowly thrusting in. Wonpil relaxed his throat, taking in Dowoon’s dick. Dowoon thrusted out, starting to get the feel of this. His grip on Wonpil’s head tightened as he thrusted faster. Wonpil took it all, spit starting to drip down his chin. 

 

“Can I go faster?” Wonpil didn’t answer, only looked up at Dowoon and he knew it was okay. 

 

Dowoon bucked his hips, thrusting into Wonpil’s mouth as the other took it. Wonpil started to choke a bit, spit getting caught in his throat but Dowoon started to pull out, giving Wonpil time to swallow. Dowoon moaned when he felt Wonpil swallow around him and thrust back in, holding Wonpil’s head there for a moment before slowly pushing in and out. 

 

Wonpil let the spit fall out of his mouth and onto the floor. Dowoon thrust to the back of Wonpil’s throat, holding his head, then releasing again. He gave Wonpil a quick moment to catch his breath before going on again, holding his head. Dowoon let a groan roll out, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. 

 

Wonpil moved back, spitting the spit that collected in his mouth and licking Dowoon’s tip before he thrusted in. “Fuck, hyung, I’m close. Please let me, I’m too close.”

 

Wonpil gave that look again and Dowoon thrusted in and out, moaning when he felt Wonpil trying to swallow around him. Wonpil closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on not gagging. 

 

Drool dribbled down Wonpil’s chin, his mouth opened wider and his eyes shut closed. Dowoon growled, his hip movements getting irregular as he moaned Wonpil’s name and pulled out of his mouth. Wonpil grabbed Dowoon’s dick, jerking it until he sprayed onto his face. Cum landed on Wonpil’s eyeball, in his hair, under his eye, in his mouth. Dowoon dropped to his knees, licking the cum off of Wonpil’s cheek before kissing the other. Separating the kiss, Dowoon licked the cum from the other’s lips, mixing with the spit that dropped earlier. The two licked each others tongues, mixing cum with their spit and spreading it. Dowoon broke the kiss to lick the rest of his cum off of Wonpil’s face, letting it sit on his tongue and kissing the other. Wonpil swallowed, moaning when it was gone. “You taste so good.”

 

“You're so crazy,” Dowoon laughed in reply. He looked at Wonpil before looking down at the other’s dick. “Lube, condom…” he mumbled to himself, rising to his feet before standing up.

 

“Wait,” Wonpil called. “Don't get a condom. And, let's just do it here.”

 

Dowoon swears his dick sprung to life in that instant. With quickness, he made his way to the bedroom, quickly finding the lube and headed back to the living room. He saw Wonpil making himself comfortable on the carpeted floor, laying on his back and propping his legs on his feet. 

 

Dowoon dropped to his knees, smiling with lust in his eyes. He popped open the cap of the bottle, lifting Wonpil’s ass with his hand and pouring the lube In and around his hole. He ran his index finger around the hole, dipping it in a few times to make sure his ass it was properly lubricated. He then poured it onto his dick, giving it three pumps to smooth it out. 

 

The two lay in the missionary position, Dowoon had a grip on Wonpil’s left hip, pulling him closer to himself.

 

“Ready,” Dowoon asked, lining up his dick. Wonpil scoffed. “I’d been ready since you started sucking on my neck.” Dowoon smirked, position his hips before letting the head of his dick breach Wonpil’s hole. 

 

Wonpil threw his head back, a deep moan rumbling in his stomach and erupting. Dowoon groaned with bass before pushing in all the way. Wonpil hooked his legs around Dowoon’s back, forcing him to push forward as he pulled the other for a kiss. Their lips met, sticking together like glue. Wonpil’s tongue swiped across Dowoon’s lip before pushing into the younger’s mouth. 

 

Dowoon started to move. 

 

Wonpil moaned into Dowoon’s mouth, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. He gave a final peck before unhooking his arms and falling to the floor, a moan erupting that caused him to grip the carpet. “Fuck, Dowoon,” he moaned out, his eyes shut.

 

Dowoon leaned over Wonpil, balancing on his hands as his dick pushed in and out of the male. His hips rubbed against Wonpil’s cheeks for a second before he rotated his pelvis and thrusted out to thrust in a millisecond later. Wonpil brought a fist to his mouth, biting his knuckle as moans flew out of his mouth.

 

“Feels good?” Wonpil nodded his head immediately. He breathed in the rhythm of Dowoon who thrusted into him, his chest rising and falling with every slap of skin. His dick slapped against his belly button with every jolt. His legs started to tingle. 

 

“Oh my god…” Wonpil sighed out, breathing heavily. His hands went towards Dowoon’s butt to push him forward, his hips bucking down on the dick. Dowoon sped his pace up at that, letting Wonpil get what he wanted. 

 

Wonpil groaned then whimpered, his face getting twisted in expressions of pleasure. Dowoon thrusted in once more before pulling out.

 

“Roll over.” 

 

Eager for his dick, Wonpil did, getting onto his hands and knees and waving his ass in the air. Dowoon positioned himself, pushing in and falling over Wonpil. Wonpil threw his head back, pushing his ass back onto Dowoon’s dick. The younger placed his arms around Wonpil’s, licking at the other’s ear as he thrust in and out. Wonpil moved his head to the side, letting Dowoon get easier access as he moaned with a wide mouth. The younger lifted Wonpil’s head by his chin, biting at his neck and sucking it. 

 

Dowoon disconnected his mouth, leaning back and gripping Wonpil by his hips. He held the boy in place, admiring the way his dick went in and out of him. He couldn't help but to give his ass a slap. Wonpil yelped, rolling his neck and groaning before heaving a rough,  **_again._ **

 

Dowoon did, smacking his ass three times over as the older whimpered at the floor. “I didn’t know you had a spank kink,” Dowoon breathed in a husky voice that was obviously pleasure ridden. Wonpil could only nod his head, his voice getting caught in his throat. 

 

Dowoon ran a hand over Wonpil’s back, feeling over the boy’s spine when he arched his back. His hand ran up to the nape of Wonpil’s neck before sliding into his hair. “You think it’s a pain kink?” Dowoon asked before pulling Wonpil’s head back by his hair. He could feel Wonpil’s body tense, a whimper breaking into the air as the younger waited for a reaction. He got it when Wonpil choked out an almost inaudible, “Yes, please,  **_harder_ ** .” 

 

Dowoon pulled his hair a little harder causing Wonpil to moan a yes and buck back his hips. Dowoon smirked, reminding himself to remember that as he slammed into Wonpil’s ass while he pulled his hair.

 

Wonpil’s arms and legs shaked at the motion, his body not being able to handle the sensations for much longer. “Ah, Dowoon, I’m close.”

 

Dowoon pulled out at that. Wonpil cried out, falling to the floor as he stared at Dowoon with glossy eyes. Dowoon laid down on the floor. “Ride me, until you climax.”

 

Wonpil waddled over on his knees, throwing a leg over Dowoon’s lap and scooting up. He placed his hands on Dowoon’s chest, balancing himself as he lined up with Dowoon’s cock. He felt the head push against his hole and he moaned out, feeling to weak to move and too weak to ride. He lingered for a moment before reaching behind him, grabbing Dowoon’s dick and settling down.

 

Halfway down, he paused. The sensation was already too much and his legs were already shaking. Dowoon latched onto Wonpil hips, helping him steady himself. Wonpil let his head droop. “I can’t,” he mumbled. 

 

“Just move, and it’ll feel better,” Dowoon assured, starting to apply pressure to Wonpil’s hips. Wonpil slowly nodded his head, starting to sink down on Dowoon’s dick before hitting the other’s thighs. He whimpered, his butt rising before dropping back down onto Dowoon’s dick. Dowoon held onto Wonpil’s hands that laid on his chest, the other going through too much to even think properly. 

 

Wonpil couldn’t close his mouth, his silent moans that only he could hear getting stuck in his body. He forced his hips up and down, trying to speed up and chase his orgasm. Dowoon groaned and let his head fall back. Wonpil could feel the younger’s precum drip into him. 

 

“Are you close,” Wonpil practically whispered. Dowoon nodded, a moan flying out of his mouth. “Keep moving, hyung, please don’t stop moving.”

 

Wonpil whined, his legs being too tired to do anything as this moment. He urged his legs to keep moving up and down but he couldn’t bear it. “Ah, Dowoon, I-”

 

Dowoon wrapped his arms around Wonpil’s torso, pulling him forward and causing him to lay across his own chest. He propped his legs on his feet and proceeded to fuck into Wonpil’s ass at top speed. Wonpil cried out into his shoulder, his prostate being hit repeatedly and his dick gaining so much friction from being squashed between his and Dowoon’s stomachs. 

 

“Fuck, hyung.” 

 

Dowoon groaned, Wonpil’s ass clenching on his dick was pushing him to the edge. “Dowoon, don’t stop please. Don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

He thrust into Wonpil’s hole, gripping the older boy even tighter before he hit a wall. His dick spraying into Wonpil’s ass who cried out at the feeling. He rode his orgasm out, still thrusting until he heard Wonpil’s breath hitch and felt cum on his stomach. 

 

Wonpil went limp in his arms, breathing raggedly and moaning at any little touch. “Hyung,” Dowoon called. “Mmm.” 

“That was the greatest fuck I’ve ever given in you.”

Wonpil laughed weakly, his face in the crook of Dowoon’s neck. “That was the greatest fuck I’ve ever received from you, everything else too. The best.”

 

Dowoon’s grip on Wonpil didn’t loosen. Instead, it got tighter. 

“Are we just gonna lay here?” 

Wonpil sighed. “I’m too weak to walk right now.”

 

Dowoon held Wonpil as he sat up, Wonpil ending up straddling the younger’s hips again. “I’ll have to carry you then.” 

 

With that, he stood up, with some difficulty, and carried Wonpil out of the living room and to his bedroom. 

“We should clean up...later though,” Wonpil mumbled when Dowoon set him down on the bed in all his naked glory. 

 

“Mm, later. And then, maybe round 2?” 

 

Wonpil yelped. “You made me cum three times! I’m tired!” 

“Ah hyung,” Dowoon whined. “Please?”  

“No.”

 

“Then, I guess I’ll just have to…”

 

Dowoon pulled Wonpil by his hips and leaned over him. He gave him a deep kiss, relishing in the way the older moved his tongue in response to his advances. “You really don’t want a round 2?”

 

Wonpil gave a sly smile before hooking his legs around Dowoon’s back. “Well, now I’m kind of feeling it.” 

 

Dowoon gave a wide smile before leaning down to kiss the older. 

 

Then, they were left to fuck all night.

  
  
  



	2. Part 2?

I was thinking about making a part 2 to this and it would basically be like a light bdsm or spanking theme but I don’t know if I should . Should I? Does anyone want it?


End file.
